After the Dark: 20 Days
is the twenty-fourth season of After the Dark. Hosts People NPCs Timeline Day 1: *This is the future. The government now has a fun way of dealing with the worst of criminals. Putting them through the "20 Day Game". Nineteen prisoners are dropped in an enclosed city. They must live there for twenty days. If they can survive, they are freed from prison. If they can't, they die. The city is rigged with traps in unexpected places. It is up to the prisoners to survive the traps if they end up falling into them. *JA attempts to bond with Nicole. Collin threatens Sal when asked about his criminal status. *Sal and JA gather sticks, while Ziggy explores downtown. Purry checks out the department store. Despite looking normal, Purry finds the department store to be trapped. *Purry and Nicholas go to the diner, while Sal tries to test the department store trap. *While investigating the store, the group notices that Collin, Nicole and Wendy are nowhere to be seen. Danny and Nunetta go looking for them. *Danny goes into the fast food place, but the walls begin closing in on him. He escapes by leaping through the drive-thru window. *Sal investigates the diner for food, while John goes to the airport. Jaylen checks out the indoor bus stop. *John's paranoia causes him to run out of the airport. JA and Nicholas go to join Sal at the diner. *Sal and Nicholas investigate the warehouse. Andrew joins them. Fed up with everyone else, John wanders away from the group. *Sal tests the department store once again, while Jaylen attempts to boost Nicholas up to look through a high office window. Jaylen finds the office building to be trapped. *JA mutters to himself as he tries to make fire. Everyone joins in, but no one can do it. *Upon nightfall, John investigates the school while Sal leads everyone else to a safe house. Day 2: *Nunetta investigates the bathroom, while Sal goes back to test the department store. Nunetta finds a strange potion. *Jaylen, Noah and Minke go to look for Collin, Nicole and Wendy. *Purry goes into the grocery store, but finds it to be trapped. The walls begin closing on her, and she can't seem to find a way out. *Gavin smashes the window to try and help Purry escape, but she can't make it out in time and is crushed and killed. *Nunetta gets fed up with Sal's testing and yells at him. Fed up with Sal, Andrew snaps his neck and kills him. *Gavin goes to the bank, but finds it locked. In the school cafeteria, John begins having visions of corpses. *Najim meets up with John in the school. Gavin and Noah argue about sanity near Sal's corpse. *Danny goes to the gun shop. Michael, Gavin and Noah follow him. Nunetta and Nathaniel shortly show up, and it appears all the guns are missing. They find a locked chest with a note that says "Courtesy of Collin". *Danny, Michael and Gavin take the chest, while Najim and John arrive at the gun shop. Najim and John discover monitors that allow them to see all around the gun shop. *Noah investigates the theater, while Danny suggests looking for Collin, Nicole and Wendy. *Upon entering the theater, Noah finds Collin cleaning a gun. Noah attempts to make conversation with him. *Collin tells Noah that he believes only one can win, and he's not afraid to kill anyone. He jokingly threatens Noah with the gun, before offering information. *Collin tells Noah that there's something inside a trapped building that he placed, and someone has to be brave enough to go get it. Collin then dismisses Noah. Day 3: *Gunshots are heard over by the airport. Jaylen and Noah go to investigate, with John, Nunetta and Danny following close behind. Jaylen and Noah spot Collin walking with his gun, recently fired. *The group starts a conversation with Collin, where he threatens them and continues his belief of every man for himself. *Noah, Jaylen and JA check out the locked bank. Meanwhile Nunetta, Michael and Ziggy investigate houses. John lurks around constantly. *Nunetta shoves Ziggy into a house, which Ziggy finds to be trapped. He luckily escapes. *At the same time, JA finds a trapped house and Noah finds the sport's store to be trapped. Trivia Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons